


Toothsome

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vampire!Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: Ed backed himself against the wall. Mustang hadn’t just offered up his entire neck. Had he?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Toothsome

Ed backed himself against the wall. Mustang hadn’t just  _ offered up his entire neck _ . Had he?

“You’re talking out loud, and I did,” Mustang said. “You need to be fed. I’m offering.”

Ed swallowed against the lump in his throat, feeling his fangs clack against each other. 

“I can’t control it,” Ed said, his voice very small. 

“I can push you off,” Mustang said. “Light a fire under your ass if I have to.”

“No,” Ed said. He felt his voice break in his throat but couldn’t tell if it had tripped over a sob or a growl.

“Come on, Fullmetal. You being at half capacity is annoying. Don’t you hate me?”

“No. I don’t.” It was a sob this time. “I love you, you bastard.”

“You… you what?” Mustang stared at him, his shirt wide open at the collar. 

“Don’t offer this again,” Ed growled. 

He turned and fled without looking back. 


End file.
